heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh ho ho
"Oh ho ho" (おほほ, Ohoho)(real name unknown) is an Information Alliance Elite, pilot of the Object Gatling 033, also known as Rush. She is referred to by the protagonists as "Oh ho ho" because of her distinctive laugh.Heavy Object Epilogue Appearance "Oh ho ho", contrary to her usual projected appearance, is a girl of around 10, about 130cm tall, with light brown hair.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Cover She wears a special pilot suit, described as being designed like a white school swimsuit worn over a skintight red under-suit covering her entire body. Personality "Oh ho ho" has a mocking and domineering personality, prone to laughter and somewhat haughty. Background Chronology Heavy Object During the coalition operation against the dictatorship in Oceania, "Oh ho ho" and Gatling 033 were sent on behalf of the Information Alliance, fighting alongside the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion. She frequently mocked Milinda Brantini during the operation, and later prevented the Baby Magnum from going to help Quenser and Heivia against the Generation 0.5, following Councilor Flide's deception.Heavy Object Chapter 3 An Audition War When the Mass Driver Conglomerate was holding out in the Amazon city, intending to join forces with the Information Alliance, "Oh ho ho" was getting ready to deploy the Gatling 033 from the Parima district, being about half an hour away from heading out when contacted by Lendy Farolito.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 10 Global Shadow "Oh ho ho" and the Gatling 033 fought with Milinda and the Baby Magnum, mocking and taunting her along the way. When her Object was undergoing maintenance, Quenser managed to enter the cockpit and held her at knifepoint, but was knocked off balance when the strategic AI moved the Gatling 033.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 12 After Quenser was incapacitated by the Gatling 033's movements, "Oh ho ho" continued the battle against the Baby Magnum, but Quenser managed to force her to take the strategic AI offline by having it fed erroneous information and seize up. She was then tricked by Quenser into ejecting under the belief that a bomb was set up in the cockpit.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 "Oh ho ho" was later assigned to a replacement Gatling 033 and was present when Wydine Uptown reported to Lendy Farolito.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Theoretical Vein While the 37th were on break in a city in Oceania, "Oh ho ho" unknowingly played against Milinda at an Information Alliance Object arcade game, choosing her Gatling 033 against Milinda's Baby Magnum. The two never realized the identity of their opponent, but were bugged by the other and continued playing against them, with "Oh ho ho" eventually leaving after 50 wins and 53 losses and falling down not long after.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 8 The Police of Ghosts While preparing for a concert in Oceania, "Oh ho ho" contacted Milinda in order to taunt her, mentioning she was preparing to make Quenser hers.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 1 Part 10 She later sent an invitation code for net concert to Quenser via e-mail, adding that she'd shoot him on the battlefield if he didn't watch it.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 2 Later, as the MIB were aiming to take over Oceania, "Oh ho ho" was among the various people who acted to counteract the MIB's deception.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 10 Skills and Abilities As an Elite, "Oh ho ho" is trained and calibrated in order to operate her Object, the Gatling 033. Gallery Heavy Object v10.jpg|"Oh ho ho" (public appearance) with Milinda Brantini on the cover of Heavy Object: The Outer Gods' References Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Object Pilots Category:Information Alliance Category:Female